


Drunk

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 这始于一场酒后乱性，也只是酒后乱性。





	Drunk

被论文折腾到凌晨一点，罗恩终于支撑不住，向后一仰倒在了出租房的铁架床上，锈迹斑斑的支架发出一声不堪重负的刺耳声响。他挣扎着蹬掉鞋子，就这么四仰八叉地昏睡了过去。

他的安睡没有持续多久——也就二十分钟后吧，他迷迷糊糊地从突然尖叫起来的手机屏幕上看到；接着才是屏幕上的号码。他咒骂一声，按下接听键。

“韦斯莱——”对方酒气熏天的声音穿过来，“你在家？”

“不在！”

“我去你那儿洗个澡。”

“回你自己家。”

“宿舍有门禁——”

“我说，”他粗鲁地打断，声音低了几分，“回你自己家。”

那边总算安生了几秒，再开口时仍是那副醉醺醺的语气，又轻又软：“罗恩。”

他深深叹了口气，挂了电话，慢吞吞地趿拉着床下的鞋子去卫生间，用冷水拍了把脸，然后随手从沙发背拿了件外套披上，走进凌晨的冷风里去。

到那个路口时，他远远看到德拉科可怜兮兮地蹲在酒吧门口的路灯柱下，只穿了件薄薄的短袖衬衣，一看就是打烊了被店老板丢出来的。一个一脸络腮胡的男人正试图拽起他一条胳膊，他醉得迷糊，本能地轻微挣扎着。罗恩快步走过去，一拳揍在男人布满胡茬的脸上。

“罗恩……”德拉科看见他，抬头冲他露出个醉汉的傻笑，伸出两只手要他拉。他一边矮身把醉汉扶起来架在身上，一边戒备地瞪着那个男人——好在对方似乎做贼心虚，抹了把脸，放了几句狠话就骂骂咧咧地走了。

“罗恩，”德拉科又叫，脑袋垂在他的肩膀上，呼出的温热的酒气扑在他脸上。罗恩嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，不发一言，拖着德拉科软面条似的身子往家里走。

 

脱掉德拉科的衣服再把他扔进浴缸没花罗恩想象中那么多工夫。事实上，德拉科全程乖巧得出奇。等到金发男人坐进及胸口的温水，罗恩确认过他还知道怎么洗澡，便急匆匆地走出浴室，站在窗口。本来想应景地抽根烟，但抽屉里的存货已经完了，新的还没买。街对面的路灯没人修，苟延残喘地一闪一闪，他就盯着那个明灭的黄色光点，盯得眼睛发疼也不移开。但作用仍然不大，德拉科那身轻薄布料下的白皙皮肤像一张网，在他眼前晃个不停。

想得出身，他没听见浴室门被打开的声音。直到一只湿润的手臂自后搂住了他的脖子，他才一个激灵反应过来，迅速躲开了些，转过身。德拉科赤裸裸地站在他面前，从头到脚都滴着水。他睁着雾气似的灰眼睛无辜道：“你没给我毛巾。也没有衣服。”

他低骂了一声，躲避着眼神去衣柜扒拉，扯出一件勉强没有放皱的t裇。皱眉想了想，又从下面的柜子拿了条新浴巾。

“拿去，”他低着头把手上的东西递过去，“擦擦，全是水。”

半天没人接，他抬起头，看见德拉科抬起了两边胳膊，就和之前脱他衣服时的动作一样。有一瞬间他想把衣服直接糊在他脸上；但最后他决定不和醉鬼计较。他用毛巾裹住赤裸的身体粗鲁地上下擦干，经过胸膛和下体时还是心虚地放轻了力道。准备套上t裇时，德拉科突然向前一倒，压在了他的胸口，断片了似的；双手却灵活得不像喝了酒，伸进他衣服下摆，在瞬间紧绷起来的下腹抚摸着。

“操，你干嘛？”罗恩急促地吸了口气，捉住男人的手腕就往外拉；德拉科顺势贴着他的身子滑了下去，半蹲在他前边，脸正正停在他精神起来的胯下。两边手腕还被他抓在手里，倒像是他在强迫他似的。

“罗恩。”他今天晚上第四次叫，仅仅是这样就让他的阴茎在裤子里狠狠地跳了一下。他艰难地措辞：“马尔福，你给我清醒一点——我们早分手了——”

“那有怎么了？我想和你做。你也想和我做。”

“别——”

他的话掐在喉咙里，变成一声喘息。德拉科用牙齿咬开他裤子的拉链，隔着内裤含住了湿润的顶端。

含在嘴里温存地吮吸一会儿后，他咬住边缘拉下他的内裤，接着继续张大嘴包裹住，直接给了个深喉。即使醉酒他的口活也一如既往得好，罗恩下意识松开手改为抓紧了男人的金发，脑袋后仰。他不敢看，但能感受到德拉科的嘴技巧十足地贴着柱体上下滑动，唇舌并用，柔软的手指把玩底下的囊袋；能听到那要人命的轻微呻吟和水声。他想起他们的第一次性爱，那真是个灾难，他们在酒吧的厕所里扭打，两个人都烂醉如泥，外头的人把门拍得震天，他们置若罔闻，动辄一切最原始最野蛮的手段。最后罗恩凭借体型优势将德拉科压制在了厕所湿滑的瓷砖地板上，一头金发湿透了粘在脸上。他鼻青脸肿的，因为伤口碰了水可怜地嘶着气，一身高档衣服破破烂烂挂在身上，也浸了水贴着身体，隐隐透出下面的肉。罗恩突然发现自己硬得发疼，他醉得考虑不了那么多，就在震天的拍门声中，在湿冷的地板上操了他看不顺眼了二十年的死对头。

“操……”他仰着头发出一声叹息，狠狠射了出来。低头看时德拉科正吞咽着他的东西，红润的嘴唇上粘着几丝浊白，眼睛又亮又润地向上看着他。他心里腾的浮出一股难以形容的感觉，又苦涩又掺着怒，于是不管不顾地把半跪的男人拽起来，推到窗台上趴好，粗暴地伸了两指进去搅动。对面那盏路灯还在颤颤巍巍地闪个不停，德拉科小半个身子都探出了窗外，不知羞耻地哼叫着。凌晨的街道通常没什么人，但四面八方都住着住户，这样寡廉鲜耻地做爱放在以前他想都不敢想；但和德拉科在一起他总能打破底线。德拉科是匹失了控的马，他就是被绝望地拖着的马车，冲破一切道德束缚。

等他终于把自己埋进那具身体，德拉科早已浑身发软地射了一回，正顺从地撅着屁股让他操，嘴里放浪地叫着，叫声和春天夜晚在墙角发情的母猫别无二样。楼上隐隐传来叫骂的声音，让他想到那晚的拍门声，竟生出一股莫名的畅快来，操得更加起劲。他大力地撞上那两瓣浑圆的臀肉，胡思乱想着对面那家的男孩是不是正目不转睛盯着德拉科的布满情欲的脸，在窗帘后偷偷给自己来上一发。

德拉科的腿渐渐支撑不起他的身子，又害怕从窗户掉下去，只得贴着墙慢慢滑下了地板。罗恩自始至终扣着他的腰猛干，他的膝盖刚刚挨着地面，就被固定成跪趴的姿势，前男友的阴茎深深自后进出他的身体。罗恩干得很用力，他被顶得不停往前耸，只好一手揪紧了窗帘，任上半身倒在地上。罗恩清楚极了他的敏感点，狂风骤雨般的进攻下也对着那处穷追猛打，爽得他浑身战栗、双眼紧闭。他暗哑地哀叫着，即将被送上第二次高潮——而他的阴茎一晚上几乎没被碰过。

 

德拉科知道他们不适合在一起。他们能因为任何一件琐事吵架，以至于大打出手；除了做爱，他们大多数时候都在冷战。这样的关系不正常，甚至不健康，可他从未想过要断开。这份感情也许早在针锋相对的幼时就埋下了种子，以多年的憎恨浇灌，早长成了扭曲不堪的样子。他想和罗恩永远这样绑在一起，哪怕勒出血痕。

可罗恩不这么想。他没有万贯家财由他胡闹、沉溺于夜以继日的玩乐堕落中去，德拉科的圈子离他很远，他们花了无数个夜晚在酒吧买醉，接着在包厢烂醉如泥地做爱，累得直接睡到第二天中午。直到被叫进校长办公室，告知他这样下去没法毕业时，他才像是被打了一棒般清醒过来。

“你和我分手？是不是搞错了，韦斯莱？”他挑着眉冷笑，眼里冷得像冰，“还没有人能甩了我。”

罗恩只是沉默地和他对视。德拉科的表情并不陌生，除了在床上的时候，他基本上都是这个尖酸刻薄的样子。他单方面地将他从出身到女人缘全都诋毁一遍，末了却软下眉眼，轻声细语地说：“你不能毕业没关系，罗恩。有我呢，你觉得你和我在一起会没有钱花？”

哦，他可体贴极了。就像他完全不考虑他愿不愿意靠另一个人过活，就像他完全没想起他的父亲撞见他们接吻时，那张和他酷似的嘴怎样弯起一个讽刺的弧度。有时候德拉科天真得可怕，他就能无视那些显而易见的阻碍，以为一切都可以顺他的意。

“罗恩，”一声沙哑的低唤将他拉回了现实。德拉科已经穿上了t裇，略长的下摆遮住了他的大腿根，但很容易猜到里面什么都没穿。“我早上就走。”

“……嗯。”许久没和人同床睡觉，他不自在地扭了扭，试图压下那股莫名生出的巨大不舍。

“你会搬家吗？”

“可能。我是说，……说不准。”

“这样。”他点点头，将满头金发往他胸口蹭了蹭，带着酒气的温热吐息拍打着他的颈侧。

他突然发现，他们没有在清醒的情况下做过爱。一次都没。


End file.
